


Only Going Forward, Still Can't Find Reverse

by Quantrail



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: spn_reversebang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantrail/pseuds/Quantrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A J2 AU fusion with the Star Trek reboot. Jared is Kirk, Jensen is Spock and Chris Kane is still in a band.</p><p>Written for an art prompt by stawberynvanila. Full prompt is at the end of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Going Forward, Still Can't Find Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Star Trekkin' by The Firm.

_Space: the final frontier.  
These are the voyages of the starship _Enterprise _.  
Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds,  
to seek out new life-forms and new civilizations;  
to boldly go where no one has gone before._

  
 **Captain’s Log, stardate 2260.08**

While en route to the Federation colony on Meridian IV, the _Enterprise_ encountered a localised ion storm which has disabled the warp drive. The ion storm is also interfering with long range communications which makes attempts at transmitting a distress call to Starfleet impossible. The only course of action available is to maintain impulse speed until the _Enterprise_ manages to escape the area affected by the storm. Commander Smeckles estimates that we should be able to exit the storm and call for help in approximately twenty-eight hours. Lieutenant Commander McCoy is attempting her own repairs to the warp drive while we make our way out of the storm.

  
~*~

Jared tugged down his uniform shirt as he exited the turbolift and walked onto the bridge. As he sat down in the captain’s chair he took a quick inventory of the personnel on duty. He nodded in satisfaction when he recognised every face. Assignment to the _Enterprise_ was highly sought by Starfleet personnel and he wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d picked up a few extra crew members while he wasn’t looking.

Jared squirmed in his chair restlessly after a few minutes. Action and excitement he could handle. Boredom, not so much. He rocked in his chair and was working up to a good rhythm when he spotted Smeckles staring at him. Dammit. He always felt like a scolded child when the Vulcan looked at him with just one of his improbably-shaped-eyebrows raised. Jared stopped rocking and huffed out a sigh. He had just tipped his head back to contemplate the ceiling when his communications officer, Aldis Hodge, cleared his throat.

“Captain? I’m picking up a distress call from a civilian freighter caught in the storm.”

“Put it onscreen, Hodge.” Jared sat up straight in his chair and turned his attention to the viewscreen at the front of the bridge. An image of a dishevelled human male quickly appeared, with what looked like blood streaked down one side of his face; it had matted his shoulder length brown hair. Behind the man there were several small fires and there appeared to be electrical sparks occasionally flashing on one side of the screen.

“I’m Captain Jared T. Padalecki of the starship _Enterprise_. Can we offer you some assistance?”

“I damn well hope so,” growled the man. “I’m Chris Kane and this here is my ship, the _Piñata Novia_. We got pulled out of warp speed by this damn storm and it’s compromised the structural integrity of the ship. I have forcefields in place but I’m losing systems fast. It’s only a matter of time before the ship either breaks apart or we lose life support.”

“The storm pulled us out of warp speed, too,” Jared commiserated with the unfortunate civilian. He glanced over at Colin Ford. The kid was ridiculously young but if anyone could get the short range transporters working it would be this adolescent genius. “Any luck with the transporters, Ford?”

“Some, captain,” Colin said nervously. “At this distance there’s too much interference.” His fingers flew over the control panel in front of him. “However, if we half our current distance, I think the interference should be minimal.” Another flurry of finger movements over the instrument panel. “We should get within range in eighteen minutes at full impulse, captain. From our readings it looks like the _Piñata Novia_ should be okay until then.”

“Okay, we’ll be there before you know it, Kane.” Jared signalled Aldis to cut the communication and then turned to the helmsman. “Plot a course, Mr. Kyson-Lee. Full impulse.”

“Yessir.” James Kyson-Lee quickly entered the coordinates of the freighter into the computer and calculated a course around the worst of the ionisation.

Jared turned his attention to Smeckles. “How many people are on board?”

“I’m detecting four humanoid life forms aboard the vessel. Curious that a civilian freighter would be so far out in this sector. The only Federation colony in this part of space is the one on Meridian IV.”

“I guess we’ll find out in another,” Jared glanced at the controls in the captain’s chair, “thirteen minutes.” He frowned thoughtfully at his First Officer. “Do you think we should have security greet them?”

“It would only be prudent, captain,” Smeckles said mildly.

“And we wouldn’t want to be imprudent,” Jared rolled his eyes playfully. He grinned to himself when he got no reaction out of Smeckles other than his customary eyebrow raise. Jared had made it his mission to tease the Vulcan at every opportunity since they had become friends. He lived for the day when he’d get an emotional reaction out of the Vulcan. He’d considered asking Aldis for tips but it looked like the relationship between the two of them had come to a rather unpleasant end at some point. The two men were able to work together effortlessly but they tended to avoid social situations where they might meet each other. Jared wasn’t sure what had happened but as it didn’t affect their performance he figured he may as well let sleeping dogs lie.

Jared flipped the communicator switch in his chair. “Mr. Lehne? We’ll be entertaining guests shortly and I’d like you and your men to greet them properly in transporter room one. It’s just a precaution, Lehne, we’re not expecting them to be violent.” Jared waited for an acknowledgement and then put a call into Sickbay after a few moments of thought.

“Nurse Cortese,” replied a perky voice.

“Hey, Gen,” Jared smiled. “Is Misha there?” He heard a murmur of voices and then Misha’s voice came through strong and clear.

“Yeah, I’m here. What do you want, Padalecki?” Misha Collins growled. “I’m a bit busy here and I don’t have time to waste talking to you. Some of us have more to do than sit around and look pretty, you know.”

“Aww, Angel, don’t be like that,” Jared laughed. “You know you’ll always be the prettiest princess in my book. I write odes to your face every night.”

“I knew you just wanted me for my body,” Misha said in quiet amusement. “So if you’re finished objectifying me, what do you want?”

“We’ve received a distress call,” Jared quickly got down to business now that he’d managed to get a reaction from one of his friends. “Civilian freighter caught in the storm like us. They’re losing integrity so we’re moving into position to beam them aboard. When I talked to the captain he looked like he could use some medical attention so I’d like you to meet me and the security team in transporter room one in,” a quick check of his control panel, “seven minutes.”

“I suppose I could do that,” Misha half-heartedly grumbled.

“Good man,” Jared grinned and closed communications. He sprang out of his chair and threw an especially jaunty grin over his shoulder at Smeckles. “You have the bridge, Smeckles. Ford, you’re with me.”

~*~

Jared had to acknowledge that his timing was perfect. He reached the doors to transporter room one at the same time that the chief of security, Fredric Lehne, arrived with his team from the opposite direction. The members of the security team seemed to change more often than any other section of the crew. Jared was pleased to recognise at least one member of the team with Lehne. Jared thought his name might be Chad Michael Murray; he remembered it because it was such a mouthful. Looking behind Chad he saw that Misha was bringing up the rear.

“Everyone here? Good,” Jared said as he entered the room. “Transport whenever you get into range, Mr. Ford.”

“Aye, captain,” Ford quickly walked over to the transporter control panel and started working the controls.

“You really hurt my feelings, Angel,” Jared gently teased Misha as they stood there waiting. “How could you think I only think of you as a sex object?” Jared enjoyed Misha’s sputtering for a full twenty seconds before the doctor got enough control of himself to retort.

“Jay, I love you, but I also know you,” Misha said gravely. “You have a few close friends but beyond that you’re incapable of any relationship that isn’t purely sexual. How long did it last with that lieutenant you met on shore leave?”

“Three days.”

“And did you stay in contact with her afterwards?”

“No.” Jared glared at Misha. “I was never going to see her again, Angel. At least I don’t make any promises I’m not going to keep.”

“My point exactly, you make no promises at all. You’re going to die an old and lonely man,” Misha teased.

“Hey!” Jared protested.

“Just stating facts,” Misha shrugged unapologetically. “And that’s why I’d never sleep with you. It would be awkward when you started avoiding me after a few days.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at his friend but was saved from replying when the transporter pads lit up, signalling the arrival of the four people from the freighter. When the lights had finished coalescing into the four forms, Jared addressed Chris Kane and the other three men as they stepped off of the transporter pad.

“Welcome to the _Enterprise_ , I’m Captain Padalecki. This is Doctor Collins and he will tend to any injuries y’all may have.” Misha was looking very professional now that he was finished questioning Jared’s life choices. Jared was glad to see that Lehne and his team were staying unobtrusively in the background. “Is there anything else that needs to be transported from your ship while we’re able?”

“If you could get our instruments, that would be great,” said one of the men. He had shoulder length blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes trailed down Jared’s body in a not very subtle once-over.

“Instruments?” Jared grinned and allowed his own eyes to drift over the man’s body. He steadfastly ignored the cough and nudge in the back he received from Misha. Just because Misha didn’t approve it didn’t mean he had to listen to him.

“Yeah,” drawled Kane. “We’re musicians and we need our instruments if we want to perform. This is Steve, by the way.” Kane pointed to the blond that had been eyeing Jared. “The hyper one is Mike,” Mike smiled and waved at the security team. He bounced on his heels and seemed to be in constant movement. “The tall, quiet one is Tom.” The fourth man inclined his head in a small bow.

“Were the instruments in the same area of the ship we just beamed you from?” asked Colin. He quickly looked to Jared for permission and, when he got it, he turned back to the newcomers. “I can probably get a lock on them if they were.”

“Yeah,” nodded Mike energetically. He had brown stubble instead of hair and it looked as though he’d recently stopped shaving his head. Jared shuddered as he imagined that head rubbing against his body. “I was right next to all of the instruments.”

“Okay,” Colin muttered to himself. “Let’s see if I can do this.” After a few swear words spoken under his breath the transporter pads eventually came to life for a second time. When the lights died down there were several large boxes piled up on the transporter pad. Jared smiled as three of the men whooped in delight. A small smile played at the corners of Tom’s mouth.

“Will you be okay getting these guys to Sickbay?” Jared asked Misha quietly. “When they’re finished there you could show them to the guest quarters, if you have time.”

“I’m a doctor, Jay, not a babysitter.”

“I would do it but I want to get the latest update on the repairs from Engineering.” Jared put on his best pleading face.

“Is that the only reason?” questioned Misha suspiciously.

“Well, I also need to talk to Smeckles about the storm.” That wasn’t the whole truth, if Jared were perfectly honest. He enjoyed flirting with Misha but he wasn’t really interested in him that way. Smeckles, though, he was a different matter. The Vulcan had gotten under his skin and no matter what Jared did, he couldn’t seem to rid himself of the attraction. Lately, he’d started spending as much time as possible around Smeckles in the hopes that the inconvenient feelings would disappear.

“Didn’t you just come from the bridge?” Misha narrowed his eyes while he regarded Jared.

“Uh, yeah. But I need an update.”

“Oh, an _update_.” Jared didn’t know how he did it but Misha made it sound sexual. Damn him for being able to read Jared like a book.

“Look, I’ve got to go. Can you take care of our guests or not?” Jared asked, becoming a bit touchy.

“Yeah okay, get out of here. I have things covered.”

“Thanks, Angel,” Jared clapped him on the shoulder and made his way back to the turbolift. He debated his options for several moments and then directed the tubolift to take him to Engineering. He leaned back against the turbolift wall on the way there and thought about Misha’s comment. He’d thought he’d hidden his attraction to Smeckles but apparently he hadn’t been able to fool Misha.

It was stupid, he thought. When he’d met Smeckles he’d irritated him beyond measure. Not to mention the fact Smeckles was going out with Aldis. Some time between the time he’d realised Smeckles was single again and now he’d become attracted to the other man. Which didn’t even make sense! Smeckles was his opposite in every way that mattered and Jared had never believed in that opposites attract bullshit. If he hadn’t witnessed the relationship between Smeckles and Aldis himself he would have suspected Smeckles was asexual. Though, when he’d met the Smeckles from the future he’d gotten the impression that Smeckles could be even more passionate than Jared himself.

Jared growled in annoyance as he emerged from the turbolift. He’d had the same thoughts running around in his head for far too long now. They served no purpose and besides, even if Jared could admit he wanted to add a sexual aspect to his relationship with Smeckles, that didn’t mean Smeckles wanted the same thing. Shoving these less than helpful thoughts from his mind Jared stalked into Engineering.

“Hey, captain,” Sandy called out cheerfully when she caught sight of him near the entrance to Engineering. “To what do I owe the honour?”

“Do I need a reason to visit my favourite engineer?” Jared flirted easily. He was glad he’d come down to Engineering before going back to the bridge. Nothing cheered him up like a bit of harmless flirting and Sandy McCoy was a safe option. She had recently married Admiral Morgan and she knew that Jared’s flirting wasn’t to be taken seriously. “Though I heard you have a new engineer working under you. Maybe they’ll be my favourite.”

“Then I’ll just have to be your favourite Chief Engineer,” Sandy pouted prettily before bursting into laughter. “C’mon. I’ll introduce you to Danneel so you can see if she’s your new favourite.”

They walked over to where an attractive redhead was working at the controls near the warp core. As Jared got nearer he could make out sweet cajoling interspersed with some creative swearing. It seemed she was a true engineer and talked to the machinery she was working on. Before they reached where she was working, the woman turned away from them and didn’t notice as they stopped right behind her.

“Hey, Danneel,” Sandy chirped. “You haven’t met the captain yet, have you?”

“No, I have not met the captain yet,” Danneel muttered without turning around. “And I have no interest in meeting the captain. What I want is for this bitch,” she hammered on some piece of equipment Jared couldn’t see, “to do her job and stabilise the warp core. If she’d do that we could use the fucking warp drive again. I am so tired of being stuck in this storm at impulse speed,” she exclaimed.

“Should I go, then?” Jared asked Sandy in amusement. Even though Danneel was facing away from him, Jared could see the way the blood drained out of her face. She turned around and gulped a few times. Jared was starting to feel concerned that she may have a stroke or something. That would be inconvenient.

“C-captain Padalecki, sir,” Danneel stammered. “I wasn’t aware you were there, sir. I’m sorry for speaking out of turn in your presence.”

“So if I hadn’t been there, what you said would have been okay?” Jared enquired casually. He let her stand there and gape at him for another few moments before he put her out of her misery. “Relax, I’m just messing with you. Danneel, is it?”

“Y-yes sir,” Danneel seemed unsure whether or not she could believe she wasn’t in any trouble. “Lieutenant Danneel Harris, sir.”

“Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Danneel Harris,” Jared said solemnly. “I expect good things from you.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll do my best, sir.”

Jared had to turn away and leave before he laughed at the terror still lingering on the young woman’s face. He had his reputation as a hardass to maintain, after all. Sandy followed and elbowed him as soon as they were out of sight of Danneel.

“You’re a terrible, terrible man. I hope you realise that,” Sandy sniffed in feigned disdain.

“And don’t you forget it,” Jared grinned as he left Engineering behind and made his way back to the turbolift. As he travelled up to the bridge his thoughts inevitably turned towards Smeckles. The thing that annoyed him the most was that it was likely the Vulcan was going to drive him mad without even knowing the effect he was having on Jared.

~*~

Smeckles rose gracefully from the captain’s chair when Jared exited from the turbolift. He paused on his way back to the science station.

“Any difficulties?”

“Nope. We are now home to four musicians. Still no idea what they were doing out here. I, uh, forgot to ask.”

Smeckles raised that single bloody eyebrow again. Jared groaned to himself as his balls started to ache in interest. As Smeckles continued to stare at him, his cock started to harden. He sat down quickly and looked away. Stupid Starfleet uniforms left nothing to the imagination and his best course of action was to prevent people noticing his state of semi-arousal. Jared glanced over at Smeckles again when he finally took his position at the science station. Jared narrowed his eyes at what he saw. Was that green-blooded bastard smirking at him? It was very faint but Jared was certain that those lips were, in fact, smirking. He blinked and when he looked again he was faced with Smeckles’ customary blank impassivity.

“Smeckles?”

“Captain?” His calm voice betrayed nothing.

“How long until we make our way out of this cloud?” Jared could be professional, too.

“Taking into consideration the delay we experienced I estimate we’ll be in normal space in approximately twenty three hours.”

“That’s not too bad, considering.” Jared sighed. He’d been on duty for nearly ten hours already. He could stay on the bridge for a bit longer or he could go off-duty. If he stayed on the bridge he’d probably just end up staring at the ceiling again. On the other hand, he could go off-duty and visit their guests in Sickbay. He glanced over towards Smeckles and got the impression he’d nearly caught the other man staring at him. Interesting.

“Smeckles, accompany me to Sickbay. We can talk to the people we just brought on board. I’d like to get your opinion about them,” Jared said, hoping he’d injected the right amounts of casualness and authoritativeness in his tone. He was slightly distracted by the ache in his balls that still hadn’t gone away.

“Of course, captain,” Smeckles replied smoothly. Bastard. He probably never had to worry about how his voice sounded.

“Mr. Kyson-Lee, you have the conn,” Jared said as he entered the turbolift with Smeckles. When the doors closed Jared found himself needing to fight the impulse to fidget. Instead he forced himself to remain calm and retain a relaxed pose. He glanced over at Smeckles and noticed he was being given the one eyebrow treatment again. Did the bastard do it on purpose? Trying to keep his mind off of the mounting pressure in his balls Jared returned to a topic he’d been thinking about, off and on, for the past two years.

“Smeckles,” he started tentatively then cursed himself for his own timidity. He was Captain Jared T. Padalecki, for fuck’s sake. He didn’t have a timid bone in his body. Except he did when it came to certain Vulcans who made his dick happy, apparently. Dammit.

“Captain?”

“Does anyone ever use your first name?”

“Of course,” he inclined his head. “Otherwise why would I have need of one?”

“Then you allow people to use your first name?”

”Don’t you?” If Smeckles didn’t stop that thing he was doing with his eyebrow Jared was going to be very embarrassed when he tried to walk into Sickbay.

“When do you allow people to use it? How is it even pronounced?” Jared was beyond curious. Ever since he’d met the other man he’d never heard him called anything but Smeckles.

“It’s something not many people are allowed, captain,” Smeckles said slowly. He considered Jared’s face for a few moments and then his eyes did a quick once over of Jared’s whole body. Jared was very conscious of his stupid, traitorous hard-on. “If you come to my cabin after we’re finished in Sickbay I might tell you about it.”

“Really?” Jared blinked. He hadn’t expected it to be so easy. When Aldis had been giving him the run around about his first name it had taken a look at the duty roster to find out what it was.

“I might tell you,” Smeckles confirmed. “Then again, I might not.” Jared could have sworn that he could see that faint smirk teasing Smeckles’ lips again. Before he could pursue the matter further they’d arrived outside of Sickbay. A quick look down ensured that Jared wouldn’t be embarrassing himself with his wayward cock. Not today, anyway.

“Hey Angel,” Jared called as he walked in the door. “How’s it looking here?”

“It’s looking like it’s all in control, no thanks to you,” Misha snarked. Jared was convinced that Misha was either snarky or gruff around ninety percent of the time. He didn’t really want to think about the other ten percent.

“There was nothing seriously wrong, then?”

“No, just some lacerations and contusions. I only just finished up with them so I haven’t shown them to the quarters yet.”

“Thanks, Angel.” Jared turned to the four men he’d met earlier. “Captain Kane? Can I ask why you were in this part of space? There’s not a lot out here.”

“We were headed to the colony on Meridian IV. We’ve been hired by their governing council to provide entertainment for the colonists. Now that I see exactly how far away they are from other inhabited planets I’m not surprised.”

“We’re actually headed there ourselves. We’re trying to repair our warp drive so we can head straight there after we’ve cleared the storm. Failing that, we’ll send a distress call to Starfleet so they’ll send someone out with the parts we need. We can drop you off after we’ve finished the repairs, if you want?”

Kane looked to the other men to make sure they were all in agreement then focused on Jared again. “That would be awesome, thanks.”

“Are your instruments okay?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, thanks for rescuing them,” replied Steve enthusiastically. “We’re a retro-rock band so the instruments are kinda important.”

“It’s a bitch trying to replace them,” Mike nodded. “I mean, Tom’s bass isn’t too bad and the hair band twins,” he tossed a grin in the direction of Chris and Steve, “could probably find a couple of guitars without too much trouble. My drums, though, are another thing altogether. For some reason they’re nearly impossible to find,” Mike lamented.

Tom nodded in agreement. Jared thought he was taking the ‘strong, silent type’ thing a bit too far.

“I’m sure if you wanted to test the instruments the crew wouldn’t object,” Jared suggested. “There’s room for a stage in one corner of the mess hall.” If these guys could entertain the crew then Jared was all for it. It would help pass the time for a crew that was battling the beginnings of boredom.

“We could do that,” Chris said agreeably.

“I could give you a private performance, if you’d like?” Steve purred throatily and gave Jared his best seductive look. Jared sensed Smeckles shifting behind him. It was the most unease the other man had ever displayed in Jared’s presence. “In fact, I could do it right now if you have the time?”

Jared gave a quick glance over his shoulder and nearly grinned in triumph when he caught sight of the glare Smeckles was aiming at Steve. For anyone unused to the limited facial expressions of the other man, they’d probably think he wasn’t showing any emotion. Jared knew better. He was delighted by the jealousy hiding in the depths of Smeckles’ green eyes.

“I’m afraid I’m still on-duty,” Jared lied unapologetically. It wasn’t like Steve knew he was lying, after all. “I’ll show y’all to quarters and if you need anything you can contact a member of the crew.”

“Thanks, we appreciate it.” Steve was crestfallen at Jared’s brush-off.

~*~

Jared soon had their guests set up in individual quarters. He’d also given them instructions on how to get to the mess hall. Now that business had been taken care of he could focus his attention on Smeckles.

“Well? I believe you said you’d tell me about your name,” Jared said.

“If I recall correctly, I said I might tell you if you came to my cabin. We are not in my cabin, therefore I do not have to tell you anything.” Smeckles had been giving Jared the cold shoulder since Steve hit on him. Jared was trying not to find it cute.

“Come on then,” Jared huffed out an impatient breath and started walking towards Smeckles’ cabin. The other man quietly kept pace with Jared’s longer strides. When they reached the cabin Jared practically pushed him through the door.

“Now? You’ll tell me about it now?” Jared couldn’t explain why he was so impatient to find out this piece of information, it didn’t change things. He just knew that he had to find out why he had never been asked to call his friend by his first name.

“I said I might tell you,” Smeckles reminded him again. He stared at Jared in silence for a few moments. “Perhaps you would rather be listening to Steve’s guitar? He seemed quite taken with you.”

“I’d rather be here,” Jared said quietly. He was internally jubilant at this further sign of Smeckles’ jealousy but he contained his reaction. Smeckles eyed him critically and then sighed.

“I would only allow my first name to be used in very _specific_ circumstances,” he explained.

“And what would they be?”

“My family, of course, can call me by my first name.” Jared nodded in understanding. “The other occasion would be if I were to become, as humans say, intimate with someone.” Smeckles raised that damn eyebrow and his balls started aching again. It was almost Pavlovian at this stage.

“Intimate?” Jared blinked. The eyebrow had distracted him but he quickly refocused his attention. “As in…”

“If I were to engage in a sexual relationship,” he stated baldly. “I think, captain, that I would like it if you were to use my first name.”

“If only your lovers use your name, why would you ask me to use it?” Smeckles stared at him as though he was descended from the stupidest thing to ever climb out of the primordial ooze. “Oh,” Jared coughed uncomfortably when his brain caught up with the conversation. Shut up, his brain was a bit oxygen-starved at the moment, what with most of the blood in his body heading south.

“Captain, I believe a sexual relationship between the two of us would be advantageous. There are several health benefits to be gained from regular copulation, not to mention an increase in the quality of your sleep. Of course, if we _were_ to engage in such a relationship then I would feel it pertinent to allow you to use my first name.” Smeckles’ voice was completely emotionless throughout his proposition.

Jared’s knee jerk reaction was to say ‘thanks, but no thanks’ to an emotionless affair with one of his best friends, a best friend he was after developing an attraction for. When he stopped to look at Smeckles’ face, however, he realised that the voice may be emotionless but that didn’t mean emotion was not involved. It was faint but he could see it: desire. Smeckles _wanted_ to be in a sexual relationship with him. Jared felt a smile creeping across his face.

“I can’t have sex with someone who calls me captain all the time,” Jared teased. “If we’re doing this then you’re gonna call me Jared, or Jay.”

“Jay,” Smeckles tested the name on his tongue. “I find that acceptable.” Jared smirked.

“Aren’t you worried about having sex with me?” Jared turned serious, remembering his earlier conversation with Misha. “I’m not exactly Mr. Commitment.”

“I’m your First Officer, Jay. You can’t avoid me,” Smeckles replied with faint amusement in his tone.

“Okay,” Jared grinned. “What about you? What do I call you?” Smeckles regarded him solemnly for a few long moments.

“Jensen. You may call me Jensen when we’re engaged in copulation.”

“Jensen.” Jared savoured the taste of the new name in his mouth. “Wait, I can only call you Jensen during sex? What about when we’re alone and not having sex?” Smeckles considered it for a minute.

“I would find it acceptable when we’re alone and not having sex provided we are not on duty.”

“I- okay,” Jared had never had to negotiate terms as a prelude to sex before. His stupid cock still thought it was hot. His cock was not right in its little head. “So, when are we going to engage in this sexual activity?”

“We could start now, if you like? It would be a good cardiovascular workout.” Jared could definitely see the smirk that time.

“Keep on telling yourself that, Jensen,” he murmured as he grabbed the other man by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The coolness of Jensen’s mouth was a shock to Jared’s libido but he didn’t let it slow him down. He pulled Jensen’s body close to his as he continued to plunder the other man’s mouth. He trailed his fingertips down Jensen’s back and groaned when the other man scraped his fingernails across Jared’s scalp.

They broke apart and stared at each other, panting breathlessly. Jared looked at Jensen’s face for any indication that he’d changed his mind and grinned when he found none. He swept back in and claimed Jensen’s mouth again. One of Jensen’s hands found its way down to Jared’s ass. Jared moaned when Jensen squeezed his ass and pulled him more tightly against his growing hardness. Jared’s mouth left Jensen’s and he trailed kisses down his jaw until he found Jensen’s neck. Jensen gasped in his ear when he began nibbling on the skin where his neck met his shoulder. Jared wanted to explore further but the uniforms they were still wearing were getting in the way.

Jared gripped the bottom of Jensen’s shirt and tugged it up and over his head. He quickly dived back in and trailed his tongue over Jensen’s pebbled nipples. Jensen growled in response and shoved Jared backwards. He worried for a few moments that he’d done something wrong. He soon realised that stopping wasn’t Jensen’s aim, he just wanted to return the favour. When Jared’s shirt joined Jensen’s on the floor he went back to the nipples he’d only begun to taste. Jared flicked his tongue quickly over the hard nubs several times. Jensen squirmed at the attention his nipples were getting and let out a loud moan when Jared bit down on one and then the other.

Jensen shoved Jared onto the floor and climbed on top of him. He pressed open-mouthed kisses down Jared’s chest until he got to his navel. He swirled his tongue around the edge and then plunged his tongue inside. Jared moaned helplessly while his navel was tongue-fucked. Jensen moved down his body and breathed on Jared’s cloth-covered erection. Blood pounded furiously in Jared’s ears as Jensen sucked the outline of his cock through his pants. Jared growled and flipped their positions so Jensen was on his back on the floor.

Jared quickly yanked Jensen’s boots and pants off and then took care of his own. He revelled in rubbing his naked body against Jensen’s. Jensen reached down with one of his hands and grabbed Jared’s cock. He pumped the shaft with confidence and twisted his wrist whenever he reached the head. Jared bent down and bit at Jensen’s nipples. The harder he bit, the louder Jensen moaned. Pre-come from Jensen’s dick smeared wetly against Jared’s thigh as he moved against his body. Jared was quickly losing any semblance of control and he didn’t want to come before he could fuck Jensen.

“Jen,” he panted. “Can I- can I fuck you?”

“Yes!” Jensen hissed in pained pleasure when Jared bit down on one of his savaged nipples.

Jared moved down his body and shoved his legs apart. He trailed biting kisses along the tops of Jensen’s thighs. He mouthed at one of his balls and Jensen whimpered when Jared sucked it into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the warm flesh and was soon addicted to the taste. He made a sound of protest when Jensen grabbed his hair and yanked his head away.

“Fuck me!” Jensen demanded.

“Lube?” Jared breathed.

Jared quickly got up and retrieved the lotion Jensen pointed at on one of his shelves. He dropped it next to Jensen’s hip and resumed his position between Jensen’s spread thighs. He placed his hands under Jensen’s ass and lifted him until his legs were hooked over Jared’s shoulders, his entrance in easy reach of Jared’s mouth. He took a moment to appreciate the fluttering hole but he could sense Jensen’s impatience. He leaned forwards and licked across his hole with no preamble. Jensen jerked and a high-pitched whine escaped his mouth. Jared grinned to himself and began to lick across his hole with purpose. He quickly started to push his tongue shallowly in on each pass. Jared paused and looked at the strung-out man that was spread before him.

“Jerk yourself off,” he demanded. He returned his attention to Jensen’s hole when he was obeyed and started working his tongue in deeper. Jensen was twitching helplessly under him as he fucked his tongue in and out of his hole. He pushed a finger inside and tongued around the digit, his tongue getting deeper inside Jensen’s body. He spat onto the clenching muscle and spread the spit around with his finger. He pushed two fingers inside and spread the hole wider for his tongue.

“J-jay, if you,” Jensen panted breathlessly, “don’t, uhh, fuck me-“ he broke off with a whimper then tried again. “Fuck me right the fuck now,” he managed to growl out the demand.

Jared lowered Jensen back onto the floor and grabbed the lotion. He quickly lubed his fingers and pushed two into Jensen. He pushed a third in after only a few moments and then he couldn’t wait any longer. He got up onto his knees and leaned backwards, resting his ass on his legs. He dragged Jensen up into his lap and Jensen quickly wrapped his legs around his waist. Jared lined himself up with his entrance and he thrust in. Jensen used his legs at the same time to pull him down further until he was fully sheathed. Jared paused to gasp in pleasure. Jensen was cooler inside than he’d been expecting and it turned him on even more.

Jared tightened his grip on Jensen’s hips so he could fuck into him harder. He started to thrust in earnest and Jensen made broken little noises whenever Jared hit his prostate. When the pleasure got nearly unbearable Jensen managed to get one of his hands wrapped around his cock again. He started jerking himself off frantically in time with Jared’s thrusts. His back suddenly arched and his cock spurted all over his own chest. Jared was pulled over the edge and into climax when Jensen’s hole clamped down on his cock. He rode out the tremors that shook his body and thrust shallowly through the come he’d filled Jensen up with.

Jensen pushed at his shoulder feebly when the sensations became too much for his sensitive body. Jared pulled out regretfully and lifted Jensen’s ass up so he could push his tongue into Jensen’s sloppy hole.

“Too much,” Jensen whined and kicked out at him. Jared laughed and let him down onto the floor. Jensen sat up and dragged Jared down for a hard kiss, seeking out his own flavour in Jared’s mouth. The kissing became lazier and less frantic. They pulled back from each other and smiled.

Jared’s knees protested when he got up to fetch a washcloth. He tossed it to Jensen and smirked when he got into the bed. He was amused that they’d been too desperate to move the five feet to the bed and fucked on the floor instead. He was still smiling to himself when he began to drift off to sleep. He vaguely registered Jensen getting in the bed next to him before consciousness left him completely.

~*~

Jared woke up the next morning to find Jensen plastered to his body. During the night Jared had ended up on his back. Jensen was lying with his head resting on his chest and one long leg was thrown over Jared’s. Jared had imagined a lot of fantastical things in his lifetime but he didn’t think he could have ever imagined Jensen would be a snuggler. He snorted in amusement when he registered that Jensen’s hand was wrapped around his morning wood. He smiled to himself when Jensen began to stir awake.

“You’re snuggling,” he informed Jensen gravely. “I don’t remember snuggling being part of the terms.”

“My cabin is cold and your body temperature is significantly higher than mine. It’s only logical that I used your body as a source of heat during the night.”

“Just admit it, Jensen. You like cuddling with me.”

“I don’t hate it.”

“Good enough for me,” Jared grinned. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re holding my cock, though.”

“It belongs to me now,” Jensen replied sleepily, already falling back asleep.

“Oh it does, does it?”

“Yep,” Jensen nodded. “Mine.”

He rolled over so he was leaning over Jensen’s prone body. He ducked down and kissed his neck while reaching for Jensen’s own erection. He was just aligning their dicks together when his communicator came to life.

“Captain to the bridge.”

Jared groaned but got out of bed with a minimum of complaining and got dressed. If he’d been summoned to the bridge it must be important. Jensen was doing the same on the other side of the bed and they were ready at the exact same time. Jared was convinced the other man had done it on purpose but he didn’t bother confirming his suspicions. He liked the idea of learning all these new idiosyncrasies that made up Jensen. Jared was still smiling to himself when he stepped out on to the bridge.

“Report.” Jared sat down into his chair and did his best to ignore Jensen making his way to the science station.

“Sir,” gulped Colin. “We’ve detected life signs in the ion storm.”

“Another ship? Did we receive a distress call?” Jared moved in his chair in agitation.

“No, sir,” Colin said. “We’re picking up life forms from within the storm itself.”

“What? That’s impossible. Nothing can survive in space without protection.” Jared was quick to dismiss the possibility.

“Nothing that we’ve seen previously, captain,” Jensen stated. He was back to being a total professional, no emotion leaking through. “I’m detecting the same life signs that Ensign Ford is. It appears to be some kind of life form we are not yet familiar with.”

“And they just happened to appear in this ion storm?” Jared asked sceptically.

“I believe they may be the cause of the ion storm,” Jensen said slowly. “I’ve managed to find one of the life forms within visual range. I can put it up on the viewscreen, sir?”

“Do that,” Jared ordered. A new form of life? Well, that was what they were out here to do, wasn’t it? He regarded the image when it appeared on the viewscreen. He tilted his head as a distant memory came back to him. His stepfather had taken him to an aquarium once and he’d been fascinated by the creatures with no brain, bones or central nervous system. “Is that… a jellyfish?”

“It would appear to have some physical characteristics in common with jellyfish populations native to Earth, yes,” Jensen agreed.

“What’s a jellyfish doing in space?” Jared wondered.

“I imagine the same thing they do everywhere else: eat and procreate,” Jensen theorised.

“But how?”

“Life will find a way,” Jensen replied blandly.

“You think they’re causing the ion storm?”

“More data will have to be gathered to be sure but it seems likely. It’s possible that this is a breeding ground or even a food source.”

“It’s a shame we can’t conduct the research ourselves,” Jared sighed. “When will we reach the outer edge of the storm?”

“In approximately ten hours, captain,” Jensen replied.

“Okay, keep collecting data while we make our way out. We’ll hand it over to whichever research vessel the Federation assigns to this.” Jared did a full body stretch while he was seated in the chair. A brief fumbling from the science station could be heard behind him and he smiled to himself. Looked like he wouldn’t be the only one getting inappropriate erections on the bridge.

~*~

 **Captain’s Log, supplemental**

After thirty hours the _Enterprise_ finally managed to emerge from the edges of the ion storm. Lieutenant Commander McCoy, ably assisted by Lieutenant Harris, managed to repair the warp drive before we entered normal space. As our warp drive is fully functional it will no longer be necessary to contact Starfleet for a rescue.

The _Enterprise_ has resumed her course for Miridian IV and will transport the retro-rock band Kane to the colony on that planet.

I’m recommending that the Federation conduct further research on the ion storm the _Enterprise_ encountered, as well as researching the life forms we observed living within the storm. It is clear that the ion storm has an adverse effect on ships travelling at warp speed and this phenomena needs to be understood.

~*~

 **Captain’s Personal Log, stardate 2260.12**

I can’t believe I finally have to send Admiral Morgan a ‘thank you’ card for getting me to join Starfleet.

I don’t know where this relationship with Jensen is heading. Is it only about sex or is there a deeper connection there? I can’t say for sure but I’m excited about exploring the possibilities. Whatever happens, we’ll find out together.

Not to mention, doing a mind meld while having sex? Out of this world!

  
End

  
 **Original promt:**

 **Description:** Crack! Star Trek Reboot (2009) please. :D Vulcan!Jensen as Smeckles (in place of Spock) and Jared as Captain of USS Enterprise.


End file.
